A Beginners Luck
by i-sail-my-boat-upside-sown
Summary: when it comes to sex, these tow have a lot to learn, youthful and inexperienced we take a voyage of discovery through the first times for Harry and Hermione. HARRY/HERMIONE, vaguely smutty i guess
1. Chapter 1

_**please be kind, this really is my first ever attempt at fanfic writing. there'll be definitely more to come so just be patient with me, any tips or encouragement would be greatly appreciated!**_

_**thanks guys, happy reading!**_

**Chapter 1**

as she lay on her bed, her legs spread, her hand clutching at a vibrator, she wished fervently that she could have someone else doing this. Hermione was pretty, but never seemed to gain the interest of any cute boys and was now at that age where she was discovering more and more about her own body and what it was that made her feel alive. she moved her hand in slow circles, pressing down harder and gradually gaining speed. she felt her breathing quicken and her hips buck slightly as she hit her sweet spot, but somehow the feeling just kept disappearing - shed get so close then it would fade. she didn't know how to make herself really come, or if when she thought she did if it really was! she wanted nothing more than to try and find out really once and for all. she persevered and eventually felt her legs stiffening and her insides quiver, she continued on with her slow sweet torture and moaned and panted as she felt the feeling like she was going to pee and then a heady joy wash over her. if only she could find someone who wanted her!

alone in his room Harry was curiously touching himself and exploring his body. he touched himself intimately and felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. tentatively he grasped his dick and began to move his hand slowly up and down and shuddered with excitement at the feelings coursing through his body. he began to move faster and pictured a face in his mind. i pretty, quiet, clever girl with wavy brown hair. and he felt himself grow thinker, harder and longer. shocked he opened his eyes and looked at himself. to be truthful he was slightly turned on by what he saw. a bead of liquid stood on the end of his now erect penis he moved faster and faster and could feel himself becoming more and more excited. he moved one hand cautiously to his balls and massaged them tenderly. the feeling was just to much for him to bare and with a cry and a moan he tensed his body and came, hot sticky liquid oozing over his hands and upper legs.

_**to be continued...**_

_**hope you enjoyed, writing the next instalment as we speak so keep an eye out for it!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - a fix

_Two weeks later_

Hermione and Ginny were best friends. Hermione knew what Ginny felt for Harry and she didn't want to upset her best friend, but she knew she could not ignore the feelings that caused her to feel tongue tied or stupid in Harry's presence. Whenever he came near her she felt a heady sort of excitement run through her and she would have to try and gain his attention or get him to talk to her. This was not hard as they were quite close but Hermione was afraid that that was all she would ever be. "Close" was such an inadequate word, why did they have to be close? Why couldn't they just be two strangers who just decided that they liked each other and wham bam, there they were. But no, she wouldn't give up Harry's friendship for anything in the world; or Ginny's for that matter. Now what was she going to do about sorting out the messy situation that she had gotten herself into?

Over the past couple of weeks harry had noted that Hermione's behaviour had changed dramatically around him. He wondered what he could have done. It seemed weirdly unnatural - like when he came near her she would light up and try to get him to talk or get him to touch her or bump her or something along those lines. He vaguely thought she might be under the influence of some sort of love potion, but that would be absurd! Hermione was a steady, quiet mouse of a girl - he had never known her to take a potion to alter others' attitudes towards her.

However harry couldn't deny that he was somewhat pleased with the extra attentions Hermione was paying him; he quite liked her, though deep down he considered this to be wrong. They'd know each other for four years now and had become very close. There was that word again; the annoying neither here nor there word.

He knew it was wrong but when he was alone in bed and was...experimenting with himself, he always pictured his "close" friend. Her face occupied his dreams and sometimes when he woke up; he'd be hard and excited. He knew he was going to have to do something soon because he couldn't continue on like this. But what if Hermione didn't reciprocate his feelings - then he really would be in a fix!


	3. Chapter 3 - first kiss

Ginny and dean were back together again. Jeez, they were hot then cold then hot then cold all over again. It was enough to give a girl whiplash. At least this meant that Hermione had a free run with harry. She had decided to just see how things went, maybe drop in a few hints now and then that she had feelings for him. She didn't want to just dive in there head first and ruin any small chance she had. She made particular effort with her appearance and tried to act calm around harry, though at time that was simply impossible to do.

She was getting more and more anxious to be with him and whenever she masturbated she _always _pictured harry. Every time she felt herself letting go she imagined what it would be like to be doing this with harry present or him doing it to her and then she couldn't bare it.

**End of term**

Harry had had enough. He was sick of the games that he and Hermione were playing with each other. He knew now that they both liked each other but neither would admit it to the other. They had been flirting for weeks, going to the movies - as friends of course. Helping each other with their homework - whilst alone - as friends, going for long walks at the weekends and just talking - as friends. It had to stop. It was breaking him in two.

As the end of term approached and the two of them went for one of their usual long evening walks together, harry steeled his nerve and put out his hand to grasp her cold one. She stilled suddenly and her breathing stopped. Harry kept on walking as if nothing had happened and then interlaced their fingers. Still pretending not to notice he continued on with the conversation. Silently rejoicing. Her hand was so soft and small!

Walking hand in hand with Hermione Granger the two of them turned and walked back towards Hogwarts the way they had come.

Hermione was blissfully happy. She had snagged herself what she deemed to be the best boy in school. They had been seeing each other for two weeks now and they had flown by. But now Hermione wanted more than just holding hands and the occasional small kiss. She wanted... well she wanted to sleep with him.

It was the middle of the Christmas break and New Year's Eve. The two of them had just been to the movies and things had started to progress in the back row, like they always do, partway through the showing - meaning that neither participant was paying any attention to the movie whatsoever. Harry had lent over and stroked Hermione's cheek, and leaning into his caress Hermione parted her lips slightly, hoping to encourage harry to take the next step. Responding quickly harry closed the distance between them and gently toughed his lips to hers. A current flowed through them where their bodies met and harry sighed softly and, grasping Hermione's hair pulled her closer so he could kiss her harder. He prized her lips open with his tongue and tentatively into her mouth. Slowly their tongues met and darted in and out, Harrys claiming every corner of Hermione's mouth. They both started to moan and Harrys hands moved down Hermione's back to her hips. Hermione gently bit down on harry cheek causing him to groan in pleasure into her mouth. Reciprocation the move earned Harry a slight buck of Hermione's hips.

Thankfully it was nearly the end of the movie so they could leave. Hurrying out never letting go of each other, they aparated back to Hogwarts and ran to the Gryffindor common room. Uttering a spell Hermione managed to get them both up to her room and putting a locking and silencing charm they resumed their passionate embrace.

_**Well that escalated quickly! I hope you're enjoying! As always reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

_**We all know what's coming next don't we?**_


	4. Chapter 4 - well i think you can guess

Locked in their embrace the two of them forgot everything but each other. Hermione gently guided them over to her bed and pushed harry back onto it, falling onto it next to him the continued to kiss each other. After a few minutes Hermione's hand moved to the collar of Harry's shirt and moved down undoing buttons as she went. Her fingers skimmed over his smooth, well muscled chest, bringing forth a shiver from Harry's core. They kissed with a renewed energy and Hermione's lips were starting to feel sore from all the biting. She broke away and trailed kisses across his collar bone and down across his chest to his stomach, kissing every inch of tanned, oiled skin. Yanking the rest of his shirt of harry threw it to the floor and pulled Hermione head back up to his and continued his gentle assault of her lips. Grabbing his hands Hermione placed them just under the hem of her dress top. "your sure?" harry grunted and Hermione nodded quickly.

Sliding his hands up her flat stomach pausing when the tips of his fingers reach the wire of her bra. Hermione's hands fisted in his hair and she kissed every bit of his face. He inched his hands further up and rested them lightly on the lacy material of her bra. She wasn't big but she was blessed with a nice size that fit his hand perfectly. He kicked off his sneakers and she flicked off her heels. He removed her hands and placed them on the nape of her neck. Pausing giving her time to stop him if she wanted to he pulled down the zipper of her top. She shrugged out of it and threw it to the floor to join his shirt and their shoes.

He stopped breathless and just admired her beauty. Lacy black bra supporting such full breasts. He traced them gently and she arched her back into his hands. He was straining uncomfortably against his boxers and jeans. Quickly Hermione moved her hands to the buttons on his chinos, she undid the fly and yanked his jeans down and chucked them to the floor. Reuniting their lips he kept his hands on her breasts and her hands were caressing my buttocks. After a few minutes of this he slipped his fingers below the waistband of her jeans and skimmed the top of her most private parts. Hermione growled slightly and he pulled her out of her jeans just to see her lying breathless next to him in her matching, black lace thong. She pushed him over so that she was sitting on top of him, his erection - sizeable now - was pressing into her belly. I moved my hands to caress her ass as she reached up to unhook her bra. It fell to the ground by the bed and she guided his hands from her ass to her breasts. Her rosy nipples puckered at his touch and he leaned in to massage one and suckle at the other. They hardened and Hermione whined. He nipped and bit at her and she bucked and whimpered her nails digging into his arm. This was the best Hermione had ever felt in her life, her insides clenching deliciously. Continuing to mouth at her breasts harry felt Hermione's fingers at the elastic of his Calvin Klein's and skim below. I moan escaped Harrys lips and he wriggled out of his pants letting his erection spring free. He flung his boxers onto the growing pile of clothing on the floor and let Hermione continue to explore.

Her fingers tentatively stroked his length and his balls pulling moans and shivers out of him. Moving one had from her breasts he slipped his finger under the lacy material of her panties. She was so wet! He was unsure what to do next but head heard enough about it to have a vague idea. He moved his head to just behind her knee and kissed his way up her thigh to the apex of them. Fingernails raked his back and out of pure desire harry stuck out his tongue and circled Hermione's sex. Moving up to her clitoris and back down to her sex again and again and again. She tasted fantastic and if it was even possible harry became even harder. He ripped her thong from her violently and flipped her below him. Writhing and moaning and panting Hermione lay prostrate under him. She guided him to her entrance. "are you really, _really_ sure about this Hermione?" harry panted. Gritting her teeth Hermione nodded and harry gently pushed into her. "Aargh!" she cried out as he filled her. Jesus she was tight! Harry had to lie there for a few seconds to get a grip of him - he would not cum until she did. Carefully he started to move and put one hand on her breasts and one hand pawed at her clit. Hermione bucked and dug her nails into him, moving faster now his head began to swim with all the feelings he was experiencing. He changed my angle slightly and hit her G-Spot. Hermione near screamed and bit on to Harrys arm to try and compose herself, she felt herself climbing higher and higher and thought she was going to explode. Within another 30 seconds and a particularly deep thrust and tweak of her clitoris Hermione screamed out Harrys name and exploded beneath harry. The feeling of her vagina contracting around his length and her sudden squirt of fluid tipped harry over too and with one final thrust came, spilling himself deep into Hermione.

Exhausted he rolled off her and out of her. They both lay there panting. And harry leaned into kiss her gently only to feel tears pouring down Hermione's face. "what's wrong" harry breathlessly asked desperately hoping he hadn't hurt her. "nothing, I've just never felt like this before and...and- well it hurt but it was amazing, I want you, harry, please. I love you. Happy new year harry."


End file.
